


Olive Fragrance

by hanekawa



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Nobuta wo Produce reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamapi glared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive Fragrance

“Did any of you change your perfume?” Taguchi asked out of nowhere, breaking the silence following Kame's hasty departure after Yamapi's arrival. Four pairs of eyes stared at him. “Well—Don't you smell it too? There's this... I don't know—olive-like scent in the air?”

“They say when there is olive fragrance in the air, that means someone’s heart is breaking.” Koki suddenly said. Three pairs of eyes immediately homed in on him.

“Wasn’t that what Sebastian said to Shuji in episode four?” Nakamaru wondered aloud.

“Are you trying to say that it’s one of us?” Ueda asked innocently.

Yamapi glared.

Taguchi blinked. “You guys actually watched Nobuta wo Produce?” He asked, dumbfounded.


End file.
